


slender mansion

by avalina_hallows



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Its my AU, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, amy and slender have met, amy is my charcters oc, amy might appear because, forget i ever forgot jane was lesbain, forget that okay, he dont do new fangled, i like contincting fic, jane and jeff made up, l], liu still loves jeff, okay, slenders a old ass, they met okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: tumblr.com/blog/amandaamosdeviantart.com/amandaamoshttps://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23
Relationships: ???
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr.com/blog/amandaamos
> 
> deviantart.com/amandaamos
> 
> https://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985
> 
> wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23

its the day that slender man was beginning to regret takeing in 17 orphan teenagers he was even considering throwing them to the wolves but he didnt he just teloported the annoying bunch to the mansion and thats when he really did think about throwing them to zalgo but he remeberd he had a tiny pink human clinging to one of his tentcles for dear life once he finally noticed said child he yelled into the minds BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT witch made every one turn and scramble to get back in order and while rubbing his nonexistnt temple he uses it again and says okay now that that has been sorted please enter and line up and say your name and anything you think we should now (right now he was feeling like that woman who lectuerd him) they all do and  
Jeff the killer  
BEN ben drowned (he laughs with a glitchy voice)  
Helen  
i go by Clockwork (she taps her eye with a clock in it)  
Eyeless Jack dont ask whats in box  
Liu Woods  
Hoody and hes masky (he points to a man with a white mask)  
Jane(she hold a knife up to jeffs face and slender has to pull them apart  
Juge Angels  
Laughing Jack (the rathe tall clown crouchs to be comterble  
Lost Silver sorry if the blood leaks  
Nina Hopkins  
The Puppeteer (he says while playing with his webs  
Sally  
Ticci Toby sorry if i bother you  
Ann Lusen Mia | Nurse Ann  
lulu i am blind Kagekao never try takeing off my mask jason the toymaker dont go in the room okay slender says jeff inturrputs him saying hey tall bitch can i kill nina hoekins she stalks me slender with anger says i was geting to that here are the rules  
1 no hurting ot killing any other people in this manor  
2 if you need anything ask me  
3 you will be allowed to still kill people but dont bring anything home  
know shoo and they scatter


	2. the first day

slender awaits the chaos and he doesnt have to for long a very sleepy looking jane stumbles down the stairs an says mornin she is followed by jeff and smile dog after a while sally tugged ben down stairs with dr death is her arms after them masky and hoddie made their way down already clothed and ready for the day with no sign of tiredness in sight. The two ate their breakfast and leave to spend some time by themselves The last ones to wake up were Toby,helen eyeless jack,liu,lost silver,judge angels,nina,the pupputer,ann stumbling down the stairs after breakfeast masky took his pills witch hoddie remind him about toby poked masky about 13 times jeff begged slender to let him slit nina throat Lunch was a quiet process, since most of the residents were still a bit out of it during daytime. It went on as any normal lunch, if you ignored Toby muttering about his dead sister while feeling particularly depressed. and jane ploting out loud about killing jeff and jacks eating habits where he slices a organ open and sucks the blood than eat the bloodless organ but other than that its a normal lunch afterwards sally proceed to put sitckers on slendermans face after it took him 3 hours and liu and jeff were avoiding each other Unlike lunch, dinner was chaotic. Jeff kept turning up his emo music, grinning as the others started to complain. Sally could not figure out how to eat Ben would occasionally mess with the electronics, causing Jeff's music to play from all the devices in the household. Toby tried to comfort the little girl about it . Masky was just minding his own business eating his chesse cake as Hoodie recorded the chaos lulu has difffcultuty eating jason is sewing. Slenderman was just trying to keep his sanity


	3. clockwork trys to cook

Natalie NO!”

“NATALIE YES!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY CLOCKY PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOP!”

“IT’S FAR TOO LATE TO STOP ME! I’M GOING THROUGH WITH THIS PLAN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!”

“IT’S GONNA KILL ALL OF US IF YOU DO!”

“FUCKING HELL CLOCKWORK GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN KITCHEN!”

Now, for those who are curious as to what is happening right now, let me explain from the beginning.

the creeps noticed they were growing short on food when they looked around to see what to make for dinner. They confirmed it was far too late for anyone to make a grocery run (steal from a store or take stuff from a house). They would have to make do will the ingredients they have on hand, but here’s the problem.  
All they had in the pantry was a couple carrots, a single potato, orange juice, a few chocolate granola bars, a handful of lettuce, vanilla beans, and a large bag of flour and some orgns  
The creeps had completely forgotten to stock up on food.

That’s when clocky chirped in.

“Hey! I’ll cook dinner tonight!”

That’s right folks.

Natalie Outlette is cooking dinner for everyone.

clockwork

Is going.

To prepare.

Food.

Y’all can imagine where this is heading, right?

While some of the creeps who couldn’t care less retreated back to their rooms, a couple stayed behind, curious of what she was going to do will handful of ingredients that would never match.

she tied on an apron to her lower waist and rolled up her sleeves. “Alright! Time to get to work!”

“Hey clocky do you even know how to cook?” ben asked from behind the counter, hands resting under his chin.

The clock eyed girl turned to face her gameing freind after getting out a large pan and said with the most earnest eyes he has ever seen, “Not a clue!”

ben paled more at this. So did jane and jack right next to her

“Ah…clocky…?” ben piped in again.

“Yes?” clocly replied while getting out the sack of flour.

“If you don’t know how to cook……then why did you volunteer to do it for everyone?”

“Oh that’s easy!” Mina poured the whole bag into a comedically large bowl. “I have to start learning at some point and this sounded like the perfect chance!”

Sweat dropped on the three boys’ heads.

jane shakily said “Y-You know…I can try go get jeff and see if he’s willing to try something…”

“Nonsense!” clockwork poured the orange juice container into the dry flour and stirred. “It’ll be able to manage just fine on my own!”

ben, jane and jack do not know how, or what kind of magic shit was pulled, but the orange juice and flour mixture produced a fire inside the large bowl.

The three of them stared at it for a good five second before one of the spoke in a whisper.

jane ?”

“Yeah ben”

“Get jeff…Now.”

The woman only nodded his head and dashed off to find the discount joker

ben and jack turned their attention back to clockwork just in time to see her use a mini fire extinguisher on the concoction.

“Whew! The batter almost got ruined! Good thing only the top got cooked! No harm to foul if I just mix everything in again right!” clocky wiped her forehead and took up the massive wooden spoon once more to stir.

Deeming the orange, black, and chunky thing done, she pulled out the carrots and the potato.

The two boys gulped as they witnessed her take out a large butcher’s knife.

She pulled her arm back and placed a carrot on the cutting board. She was about to go full on force to the poor, innocent vegetable when jane made her appearance with the panting jeff

“What the fuck was I dragged out here for!?” jeff took one look at clcokwork and his face froze.

“Natalie…put it down…and step slowly away from the area…” jeff had his hands in the ‘remain calm’ position and he was talking slowly to the girl. “Do as I say…and no one will get hurt…”

Now, jeff had seen clockwork attempt to cook in the past. Henceforth, he even used her actual name and told in a gentle voice (well he tryed)for her to stop.

“What? Not you to jeff! Why is everyone telling me not to cook?!” clockwork huffed and turned back to carrot that jane swore she saw trying to inch away. Maybe she was just tired from the full on sprint she had done.

“I’m cutting this carrot whether you guys like it or not!”

NATALIE NO!”

NATALIE YES!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY CLOCKWORK PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOP!”

“IT’S FAR TOO LATE TO STOP ME! I’M GOING THROUGH WITH THIS PLAN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!”

“IT’S GONNA KILL ALL OF US IF YOU DO!”

GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN KITCHEN!”

GIVE ME THE KNIFE!”

“NO!”

“I’LL SAVE YOU LITTLE ONES!”

jeff DON’T TOUCH MY CREATION!”

“Hello everyone! How’s it go-……ing…”

All five from creeps turn to see a frozen slender man. Nothing moves for a whole minute.

clocky and jane had their hands in the air and bodies pressed together with the cleaver being fought over.jane was trying to whisk away the carrots in his makeshift shirt basket. jack was taping all the drawers shut so clocky wouldn’t be able to get to anything anymore. Finally, jeff was in the middle pouring the orange dough into the trash.

slender gave a swift bow and exited the scene before he becomes a murder witness.

Once the distraction disappeared, the five went back to what they were doing.

“FORK IT HERE clocky”

“NEVER! I WANNA CUT SHIT UP!”

“I PROMISE TO CARRY YOU TO SAFTY MY CHILDREN!”

“DAMN THIS THING WON’T SEPARATE FROM THE FUCKING BOWL!”

“STOP WASTING MY CUSINE!”

“THIS IS CUSINE FROM HELL!”

nd


	4. jane helps

jane awakes to banging and someone screaming to be let in she opens the door and sees jeff she slams the door and says no jeff he relpys with uh jane jane please please i am s-sorry about killing your family and burning you please please just please save me i promise to do anything you want i promise just save me jane slowly opens the door and says okay get i the closet he runs in to the closer and slams the door and jane shuts her bedroom door and she hears in ninas voice oh my prince where are you jane muffles a laugh and once she left she tellss jeff he can come out and he does and says thank motherfucking god thanks what do ya need at this jane smiles evily behind her mask and says you have to apogize to liu jeff looks legimtly scared and says b-b-ut he hates me he he will never forgive me she says you sure and grabs him (he manages to put on his mask)saying come on you bitch you are makeing up jeff trys to escape but jane is stronger and drags him into a libary of sorts and there he is pointing to a brown haired boy with a long scarf jeff says jane why are we doing this she says because i can now go do it and pushs him he says uhm hi and the other teen turns and says hi jeff you remind me of someone liu sighs and says eh anyway i dont take you as the reading type so what can i do jeff nervesoly pulls his mask off and says hi brother you look better liu drops the book he was holding and it echos thoruth out the room while liu slowly moves closer and says it really is you i thouth you died or were locked up jeff says nope i am alive and jane is to jane waves and says hey liu liu responds by tackleing jeff in a hug than doing the same for jane and says thanks jane and unknown to the wood brothers jane gave hoodies cam a thumbs u as she was recording the whole thing


	5. i need to call a favor in

the day starts and slender man has a idea but he needs to call a favor in so he gets ben to set up a computer account and emails  
from slenderman  
to amy witch witch way  
amy i am asummeing your name is   
we have met before with your mentor   
issabella and i would like to call in the favor  
you gave me i would like you   
to bartend for me and watch over the beasts called childern  
from slender in kind regeds   
afterward he tells the house witch gets mixed reacteans toby says uhm jeff howls with joy at the proscpect of alchol and slender says okay we will know a response later for now sleep


	6. response

slender gets a response the next day so with everyone crowed around the computer he opens it  
from amy witch witch way  
to slenderman  
yes my name is amy  
and i remeber issabella intudceing us  
you were a tie are pale and quite tall  
and yes i will and issabella passed away around 5 years ago  
some people laugh at the descripin of slender and slender says so when she gets here anyone with odd facial fetures or things is that such hide them as i dont know if she is well versed in this and such and lulu asks who amy and isabella are slender says issabella was a very good freind she helped me in many ways and such and amy i dont really know her he gently puts a hand on lulu head jeff was quite happy to have a bartender


	7. and here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughing Jacks candies aren't poisonous unless he wants them to be he tryed posineing amy  
> lost silver talks with unknown letters  
> monday

the only ones awake are slender sally and jane when a knock at the door slender thinks ah that must be amy and tells jane the most normal of them all to awenser it standing in the door way is a tall woman with lavender streaks in brown hair with a bag jane says hello you must be amy i am jane they shake hands and amy enters and says hi slender man would you mind geting your residents and intudceing us i am here for some days slender says okay  
jeff he says so your the bartender amy nods and prodecds a bottle of wine witch jeff grabs  
ben odd what ever he glitchs away  
helen hi i guess  
clockwork yay new girlfreind sweet to meet  
eyeless jack hi  
liu hi amy  
hoody& masky i am hoddie hes masky dont touch are chesse cake  
lagung jack presses a candy into amys palm witch she pops in her mouth before anyone can stop her she says thank you that was rather sweet  
lost silver his unknown spell out hi amy nice meet you  
nina yay new freind  
puppeter hi  
toby h-i toby  
ann i like you hair  
jason hello he murmers something lulu hello amy slender says okay now you now each other each of you will get time with amy we have a week or more on friday is alchol day

amy also emails her house


	8. amys first day

slender comes into the kitchen and sees toby carefully lay a row of three gummy worms on top of a waffle and then, with utmost care, place a second waffle on top of that before meticulously pouring butter and syrup over it as if it were his ultimate masterpeice Toby then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen and sit down on the couch to eat his "gummy waffle sandwich" in front of everyone like he wasthe king of the world that was a odd way to start a day but who the fuck cares slender man had the day off amy got draged by jeff who said would you happen to have more alcohol to witch amy pulls out her bar set and says yes what would you like to witch jeff says hell yes get me some whisky after 4 bottles His face over the course of drinking became a light pink to a deeper red. If he had eyelids, they would be half closed from the drunken stooper he is in. Jeff took the largest of his knives, about the length of his hand, into his dominant hand. He wondered to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Others in the mansion could see him sitting there, and they gathered around him.along with amy Jeff watched them all, the permanent grin on his face grew wider. Standing up, he brings out his phone and plays a song, then takes a shot of whiskey…again.  
“There is an old tradition,  
A game we all can play.  
You start by getting liquored up  
And sharpening your blade.

You take a shot of whiskey,  
You grab your knife and pray  
And spread apart your fingers,  
And that is what you say:”

He starts to stab the spaces between his fingers. 

“Here we go again…” Masky sighs.as he had done that yesterday

Ben watches him and just gives a concerned, “Umm…”

Hoodie has his camera out recording all of this, just for when he fucks up and stabs himself. Jane and amy are beside him, hands in front of them saying, “Yes, entertain me!”

Next are Toby and EJ. EJ has a fork and knife ready to eat the finger that will come off of his hand. Toby, next to him gives EJ a look of concern and says apprehensively, “Umm…EJ?”you sure you wanna eat that i dont think you do

As the song continued he got lower, his eyes level with his hand as he continued to stab between his fingers. Each stab making a new hole, and sometimes they got close too but never actually hit. The crazed look came into his eyes, the one that usually shows up when he either starts to lose it or is focusing on what he is doing. Being drunk, it is probably the second one. Jeff moves the hair out of his eyes with a swish, his smile only wider once more.  
“This is so stupid.” Masky comments, rolling his eyes behind the mask.  
“It’s dumb!” Ben yells but lets a defeated sigh out afterward.  
“Yes!” Jane and amy cried out, wanting Jeff to stab himself.  
Jeff’s mouth opens up to add to the crazed look in his eyes. He knows this song to well to know what is coming next. His tongue comes out of the side of his mouth, not even noticing it. That was his serious concentration face. The song picked up the pace, going faster and faster as Jeff kept up with it. When the song finished he takes the knife, twirls it, and stabs it into the table next to him.  
“Heh.” Was all that came out of him, crossing his arms looking at everyone. Their expressions were mixed. Most were disappointed in that he didn’t hurt himself. Others just walked off not caring about this show anymore. jane and amy pout because they wanted to see it happen

amy again emails


	9. amys second day

slender wakes up to screaming and it seems ben has begain his fun witch he has now traped amy in little nightmares and is controling her threw the game when he finshes she tackles him and chants glich glich time to die how about i make you cry? and at that ben dissapers and reapers wet and amy smirks and says haha bye bye benjiamen with bow she runs to helens room where helen says hello? i guess hideing from ben i asume amy nods and helen says yes he is quite a brat and amy leaves and runs in to clock work who drags her to her room where clock work takes off herpatch and says look and taps her eye amy says cool wanna see something and amy makes her horns apper than she shifts to wings than back to normal clockwork says wha how amy relpys with the effect of being to hell and heaven clock work cool after bingeing amy finds herself with jack and says hey you remind me of bethany both of you have gooy eyes jack turns at this and says whos bethany amy says shes girl at my house her eyes leak a black thing kind of like you jack says you wouldent mind if i eat right? amy says no jack takes out a kidney and chews it to wich amy says okay your cannibal so is most of the house jack looks surprised and even more so when amy says you are quite thin kill me and take mine its fine jack does so and is surpirsed to see amys body move and she says yep i am imortal


	10. 3 days

slender awakes to tobys melted gummy waffles and amy being draged to the libary by liu who proceeds to have chat about life and amy calms him down and leaves and finds her self in maksy and hoddies room where the masked duo say just dont touch the chesse cake and youl live after talking to hoody and somehow geting masky to say hello she leaves and finds jane eating a plate of strawberrys to witch amy joins and says hi jane to witch jane nods and says hi to bad jeff didnt cut his finger off amy says yes it was amy than goes to her giest room and yelps when she gets shocked by the scruity spell she hears a knock and judge angels says amy are you good? amy relpys yah just a shock ia m fine you can come in she does and amy calls jane to ask if something happend ad gets asked by angels what shes doing


	11. amy day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i did math for ages to know if they would be able to drink heres what i got  
> jeff is 36 in real time but mentality he is around 16 and phiscly as well  
> ben is 46 in real time technicly but mently and phiscly he is still 12 so he can drink  
> bloody painter is 42ish but for plot he is 21  
> clockwork is 37in real time but around 24  
> eyeless jack is 39 if my math is right i hope its right i couldent figure out if he could drink or not  
> liu is 21-24ish  
> hoddie is around 30 realtime and this  
> jane is 56 in real time but mentaliy she is 16 and her body is 16  
> sally would be 96 in real time but i am makeing 8 and mentaly she is 8 okay okay  
> judge angels is 15  
> trust me lauging jack is to old for me to count i think if he was created in 1800 he is 300ish maybe  
> masky is 38  
> lost silver is 11  
> nina is 17  
> in my universe lost silver and gabbie my oc are siblings  
> and yes

slender is awoke by jane saying i get no sleep cause of yall yall not gonna get no sleep cause of me jack candypop and candycane than went to play with amy they tokk her to the mind carnivel where she chaned oh why are you pouting this hellish carnivl where candys are poisn and blood falls from the sky may i leave you must want to know why i hear bones cracked and dreams that have been smashed when they get out she says now give me the candys laughing jack does so and she proceeds to eat them she than proceeds to get stared at for eating posinunis candys and walks in to hoodie and maskys room and leaves because masky is in a mood with out his cake she than helps lost silver whos hat fell offand he cant pick up she than distracted nina for 2 hours so jeff could have freedom talking to annwitch consisted of her being a angel and leting ann touch them and leting some of her i5.54 inches down so ann could braid it witch took a hour after toby triped on the massive braid his tourrtes got worse and amy let him si with her while she calls home


	12. day 5 of amy being there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friday

slelder wakes up and rembers he has to pick up surrender he says of fuck i forgot surrender and lazari ,sally amy your in charge thank fucking god your here i dont trust anyone and dont let jack eat on the couch amy says yes sir and goes up stairs only to get Kicked down the stairs by jeff wearing a sombrero and a fake mustache, weilding maracas* yelling TIS I !! THE SPANISH YEET!! to witch amy trloports and tackles him saying oh you wanna go wannabe joker its on bitch after them fighiting and everone watching amy won saying take that glasgow jeff says fine ya win you bitch amy say what did you say jeff say i said you fucking win amy says thats what i thoutht geting off him and than lulu says i wanna have a tea party to withc amy say great idea ill hold them down and you can put them in dress and amy forceing everyone into a dress slender walks in saying i am going to turn around and go what ever is before me better not be here when i do return 30 minuetes later slender says okay everyone this is one of my younger siblings surrender and the other girls here is little miss lazari and sally surrender says h-hello everybody lazari says hi and sally says hello  
jeff says why the fuck is this not comeing off er this is jeff slender says  
than theres be-wait where the hell did he go now  
jack  
lulu hi  
toby have we met before to lazari  
those 2 hoddy says ass and masky says the hell?  
laughing jack he hands a candy to lazari dont eat that you to sally  
jane oh such a cute little thing  
ann oh a cute tiny slender jason want a toy sweetpea slendey slaps him and says sally dont touch that she is amy a vister amy says hello would you like something to eat sweetpea she leans over lazari and gets tackled with lazari ripping out her neck and eating soon amy pops back upsaying feel better little lazari she nods and says miss amy howd you do that she says lets just say magic she boops lazaris nose and says your sally right she nods and amy makes a teddy bear appear and gives it to her and your surrender correct? the smaller slender nods and she makes some books and slender says okay than note to self you have a new babysitter amy says okay well tomoorw i need to leave but i will come back later but for now i am here and jeff tackles her saying revenge amy says ill give you 5 secs to get off me before i gut you glasgowjeff slowly gets up and says okay amy says how about tommorw witch is saturday i make us drinks at night


	13. Chapter 13

jason soon attacks and starts trying to be freinds with amy after that slender gathered everyone for truth or dare he was playing and at the end everyone would be able to ask something to amy and dare something  
Slender Man t or d:truth amy says howd you became a slender slender says i have no idea  
jeff dare slender says stab yourself he does and jane and amy are very happy and amy gives him a Glasgow cocktail  
BEN truth or dare ben says dare and jeff says let darklink out bens eyes turn red and his clouths turn black and he says in a less glitchy voice hello nice to be out again and he walks toward amy saying and who are you babe while purring and moveing closer jane says okay stop being a perve ya perve amy asks ben who old he is he says i died at 11 but i am 15 she says uh whatever and hands ben a drowned out cocktail \Helen Otis truth ben says why do you use blood as paint helen says it works easy and drys faster amy says here ya go and i like how you think while handing him a Paint the Corners with bits of paint   
Clockwork dare helen says i dare you to replace the clock in your eye to witch clockwork puts a diffrent one in and amy hands her a tick of the clock she added choclate clock parts with out anyone noticeing   
Eyeless Jack truth clocky says what does the goo taste like to witch jack tastes it and says sour blood amy says wait how old are you jack says i think i am 30ish amy says okay here Corpse Reviver No. 2 she put some blood in it before anyone noticed  
Liu dare jack says kiss jane sorry jane liu leans over and kisses jane amy hands him a Tequila Sunrise saying sorry i know you dont really like alchol but i think you might like this

Hoody truth i guess liu says show us some of your face he does and we see some pale skin and amy hands him a Strawberry Daiquiri saying sorry i know you like your face being hidden

Jane truth hoddy says do you hate jeff still jane says sort of and amy gives her a Cosmopolitan witch she happily takes while high fiveing her new freind   
Laughing Jack dare jane says i dare you to give the bottemless pit that is amy more poisin candys amy smiles and says sorry lj but here ya go she gives him a Sweet Poison Cocktail and says dont forgot that i make these specialiy for people she put a bit of poisin in it 

Masky dare lj says you must put up with toby amy says i pity you but not really while slideing a Caramel Cheesecake Martini over

Lost Silver truth masky says any siblings he says yah gabbie i died before she was 5 thouth amy gives him the Pokemon Go Eevee Cocktail and says your sister alive and she lives with me silver sort of hugs amy but its mostly amy wrapping her arms around him

Nina Hopkins dare lost silver says stop being a insane fangirl for a day amy says yas and gives her a Pink Lady Cocktail while jeff says yas freedom for a day am had put anti love potion

the pupetter truth nina says do the webs hurt he says sometimes amy slides a Spiderweb Cocktail witch amy put real webs on it   
Toby pass amy still gives him a Maple 43 Cocktail  
ann truth toby says why do you where a mask she says the scars   
lulu dare? ann says hug jack she does  
now its time to ask amy questins  
Jeff: why are you here amy:slender man needed a favor and i came   
BEN:what did you do earlyer amy says what magic i dont know and drink before i do it for you glitch bitch   
Helen Otis: how do you know about blood consitnsys and things amys says i just do the bakery taught me somethings with a giggle and swish of her drink   
Clockwork:the wings how and the horns amy says just side effect of hell and heaven and its fun here she pulls a feather off and hands her one   
Eyeless Jack:are you like us amy in some ways someways i am some i am not  
Liu how are you so calm around us amy relpys honey i live with a wendigo and more your not scary and you look like a owl but a cute owl at that   
Hoody how are you good at bartendiing amy says exprince well that and las vegas   
Jane howd you did you go to hell amy says cassie killed me and lets just say lucfifur and me struck a deal   
Judge Angels your amy and emilys bakery arent you amy says finally i was getting bored yes thats me i baked the food and my sister served with smiles people loved are pies we got shut down when they found are ingerdenits i think you can guess what i mean   
Laughing Jack what are you amy giggles and says honey pie i have no idea no more qustens amy says i need sleep i am still gonna be here tommorw how about each of you fight me


	14. attack and kill

hoddy is recording the fights  
slenders up first amy gave him he upper hand and he attempted to wrap a tendril around her but she cuts it makeing it spurt black than he grabs her and the tendril squzzes untill a sicking pop and a trickle of blook leaks from amys body amys eyes rolled back and her stomach poped she soon rolls over and says good fight let me get clean and than ill fight rest of yall i need to reset my spine

jeff snuck behind her and stabed her between her sholder blades he than brings the knife down ripping her back apart and amy stabing him in the gut jeff than stabs her in the neck witch makes her fall and her eyes roll back and she bleeds out 

ben floats around while amy throws knifes at him he soon throws a thin , translucent-looking needle into her head she soon falls as the neddle put 250 Volts in to her and says fucken glich

bloody painter takes out his brursh knife and stabs her in the arm my than stabs him in the back he than gets her face sliceing up and down turning it into a bloody pulpy mess withed he used to refill his paint till  
clockwork slices some of amys stomach with her blades than while amy holds her hand over it for a moment amy gets a stab in her eye and clockwork cuts amys head off 

eyeless jack takes out his scapal and stabs amy in the leg she than kicks him and throws a hunk a ice jack jumps at her stabing her in the chest and sliceing down exposeing her internl organs and he eats with his some of his acidic goo drips on the body before amy gets up

liu gets his arm sliced he than hits amys head with his crowbar showing a bit of her brain but she gets back up and when she tackles him he shoves his crowbar threw her gut

hoddy hands his cam to masky and he shots amys chest but she kicks the gun and manages to hoddie starts hand to hand witch he soon gets her on her back and stabs her and pulls out the knife declering victory

jane runs at her and manages to slice amys arms up a bit amy than tackles jane and chokes her while jane struggles to try and stab her she does and finshs her off by stabing amys head 

laughing jack uses his claws to slice amys stomach and amy stabs him and black posin ozes from his wound he than jumps at amy and slices her open and rips off her limbs and eats them 

masky shots at amy who doges the bullets and chants frezze frezze time to stop please just take a time to drop time stops and begains when shes behind him and he shoots her saying good god how in the world did she do that at this point amy was getting tired and her power was draining so she started not really fighting back as muchbecause she wanted to not pass out 

lost silver calls on hurry who flamethrows amy who is not prepered for this

nina stabs amy than doges amys attacks and stabs her in the arm and jumps over and nina stabs her in the head

the puppeter knocks amy out and rips her legs and arm tendons out and and uses her body as a puppet 

sallythrows mrdeath at amy who proceeds to claw her face off 

lulu sneaks up behind her and shoves a knife in her neck and and than takes a scapal and digs out amys eyes

toby slices her head off with his axe he proceeds to puke

lazari takcles her and rips open amys chest and starts eating and ends up covered in blood  
ann uses her chainsaw and cuts her cut into bloody chunks surrender attempts to wrap a tendril around amy but she cuts it off and he succeced the second time and wraps it around her and a sickly pop erupts and blood covers everyone amy soon comes back alive and she passes out and surrender carrys her back because she is still in his tendrils from the fight


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in my au offenders roses chart is this  
> red means youll live for now  
> purple means he waits and kills you  
> blue means insint death

amy wakes up in sunday and says slender i have to leave what if somethings wrong iv over stayed surrender says wait you just woke up you need to rest or somthing before you do that or you might actually get hurt amy says your right but i left a fucking teenger in charge what if emily burns the house whatif elle sets a curse what if amy starts glowing and slender says i do not belive thats good jane grabs her and says amy take a breath your fine you need a break all youve done sinse yove got here is work and help us maybe you need to take a break amy sighs and says fine ill stay for..at that moment 3 people burst in causeing mixed reactains Slender Man hello brothers he says with a rezind sigh Jeff slowly walks away while fliping offender off

BEN glitches away 

Bloody Painter glaces around and shifts his feet around before leaveing

Clockwork closes her singler eye and leaves

Eyeless Jack he leaves and goes to the basement

Liu he just stands there shifting his feet and looking down

Hoody said yah i am going to finsh my chesse cake comeon maksy

Jane shuffles out after jeff

Judge Angels just left

Laughing Jack went to his room and box putting a sign saying dont bother me till the selnder brothers are gone

Lost Silver went with ben to play video games

Nina followed jeff and jane akwdarly

The Puppeteer im out

Sally uncle spelndor she hugs the poka dot suit wereing slender and his bells ring

Toby looks suspicly at alll of them while he leaves

Lazari slowly walks toward splendor

Ann joins jack in the basment

Lulu whos there jeff jeff says no one lulu no one lets go he brings her with him

amy looks back and forth between the brothers and her wand and the door she says fuck it and chants teloport me out of... she get her wand snatched by surrender saying no you need rest if you do that you could get serusliy hurt she says fine but slender explain why theres uh 1 2... 5 of you he rub his head and says yes.. amy meet splendor hello miss 

offender hello miss he hands her a red rose and before anyone stops her she takes it

trender hi you look wonderful madam 

slender says okay these are my brothers regertfully amy stands up and says okay but can you get your brother to give my wand back surrender hands it back and says you aint leavn till tommorw the slender brothers are quite happy at this for they havent been around a human for a while splendor trys to get a smile on amys face it does not work offender attempts to flirt but amy says i am acesexual please shut up i took the rose because it was rather pretty trender desins clouths with amy as a model amy is happy and works on gifts for the people when she leaves tommorw


	16. amy leaves

today amy teloptred out and left small gifts and notes for the creeps  
Slender Man i was able to find a picture of isabella when she was younger i thoutht you might like it  
Jeff one you are a great fighter 2 here something to sharpen your knife so its better for sliceing  
BEN i might miss you glitch bitch so here its his orignal cartige   
Bloody Painter i thoutht you might need some more paint so i got some dont ask how or when i was able to  
Clockwork thanks clocky   
Eyeless Jack ill tell beth you said hey but in the mean time i left something for you in your basement  
Liu heres somebooks in form and care you could use them  
Hoody check the kitchen dont ask how i got 3 plates of chesse cake just eat it  
Jane kill jeff for me  
Judge Angels heres angel tear it can power your blade  
Laughing Jack i might have stolen a lot of your candys but i did leave something  
Masky go eat the cheese cake i left  
Lost Silver ill tell gabbie you said hello   
Nina maybe lose the crush on jeff fix your hair and focus on killing instead of jeff okay? okay i left some hair dye in the bathroom use it get janes help shes amazing at fashoin  
The Puppeteer i left you a fedora use it you will look cooler  
Sally you do amazing i left a stuffed animal versoin of vixen my ninetaled fox she is like your other toys she can come to life and fight and play with you  
Toby i left you some books and a plush of smile for you to squezze when you get overwhelmed   
Lazari i fixed your teddy bear up and left a cooler with some meat in it  
Ann check the basement i left a special thing for you   
Lulu here these are prostic eyes they work and youll be able to see again   
afterward amy left and sally said while clutching her new toy will she be back slender reply with i have no idea but she will probly


	17. whats in the basement

today slenderman noticed his home was spelling he followed the smell to the basement where eyeless jack was blocking the door slenderman says jack move something wretched smelling is in the basement jack refuses to move being pushed out the way and following slenderman while her walks down the stairs the smell geting worse everystep he evetuly comes to the bottom ehere he turns the light on an sees a bloddy mess of human limbs all around dryed blood stains on the walls a cabnet of jars a surgery table with blood sprays and a body laying on its side and a table of surgery equitment slender man says jack what is this he says uhh where me and ann get are food from slenderman face palms and says fine just clean it before it starts smelling


	18. headcannons

i can image jane being like no clockly no dont touch that ben stop aghhh i need coffe hahah  
slenders j only steps in when something bads happening so he shoves it all on her and masky because they are the only aduls with the abilty to funtin hdsjknlhdbn  
bens just like that brother who you love to hate for his pranks  
sally is like the golden child who can do no wrong  
jeffs like the emo not a phase teenager but not as bad like hes still emo as hell but not goth  
liu is just trying to survie  
silvers like that one kid you dont notice for almost one hour even thouthht theyve been talking  
jack is trying to make everyone happy but fails misrrbley but gets comfet by sally  
toby can littery only make waffles but the waffles taste amazing as hell so no one complains  
noone dare to see what the banging and shouting in masky and hoodies room is it scares them  
ben littery eats cords and powerchips like gabbie like he can do it so he will like he gets more power from the micochips cords and elctcity  
kagekao has a litterirl bar in his room its werid  
they still do pick the packages up  
lulu and jeff arent a thing he just thinks of her as a sister so her protects her lulu cant see she can kind of but its blurry and hard to make things out  
ann and jack arnt a thing they just work well together due to the circustances  
dark link can be a horny fool but is mostly silly

i can image hoodie makeing chaos just to film it and blackmailing people for everything  
everyone other than eyeless jack has to do toby time  
i just what adresss do they give when ordeing pizza or something like forset or house what how like do they just how like do they have a special pizza man and mail man or like do they go and get it themselves how why i can image jason being confused when sally dosent play with him  
ninas just like anny


	19. Chapter 19

im scared i have to tell slenderman that hes a computer game and a book charcter who can be beat up and controled by a tall 13 yearold i babble and say tamash you sure bout this she says yes know knock the door and say the thing im writeing i do and say so slenderman your a book charcter sorry i control your life and anything that happans tamashi hes gettn angery beam me up beam beam please please i dont wanna die tamashi jane i swear to lucifur get me out of here she finnaly does and i tackle her saying i almost died she laughs and says yah yah i wouldnet let it happen alina would of hacked in and fixed some bug


	20. Chapter 20

the house is woken up bye the screams of jeff saying he found me he found me help me i need help jane starts to sniker and explains to the people who dont know jeff has a cousin who is optmistic and cheerful and enjoys hugging people he can find jeff anywhere and its funny to watch at this he walks down the stairs with a another boy babbleing on and on he looks simmler to jeff before the bleach and knife incedent and everyone else laughs at the fact jeff the killer is letting this thing hug him he says shut it liu would kill me if i killed him okay that and he is basicly imortal right jane she nods and says hey jeffrey lius in the libary the other jeff soon follows jane and jeff is relived from the hug and says hey jane you cant laugh you have those werid people even you slender your brother is the boss of those terrors hes breathing heavily as thouth he was being choked and says why the fuck does that thing have a death grip i think it broke my ribs


	21. ask and dare

hey its ava and the creeps they agreed to do dares and asks


	22. toby pissed off ava

tobais you stole my fuckn pancakesyou shall pay you can now feel pain for the next hour   
toby:lol whats pain?  
i slap him he is taken aback and everyone smiles evily masky begans to chase him with his fist raised


	23. Chapter 23

i teloport to slender woods  
Ava: I'm making the idiots react to ships...  
Ava: AYO IDIOTS! COME DOWN HERE!  
Jeff, EJ, Lj, BEN, D.L, Sonic, Hoodie, Masky, Nina, Jane, Clockwork, Toby and Liu and others all walk downstairs.  
Jeff: what do you want?  
Ej: unintelligible  
ava: Well exuse you marshmallow, I wanted to have everyone react to ships!  
Nina: OH HELL YES-  
Jane: cackles I'm in.  
Clockwork: me too.  
Toby: w- why? Twitch  
Liu: oh dear god-  
Sully: SHUT IT LIU! WE'RE IN!  
EJ: whyyyyyy-  
BEN: YAAAS-  
D.L: fine.  
Sonic: Uuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Hoodie: I'm getting my camera  
Masky:....  
Ava: OKAY! EVERYONE! THIS HAS A TWIST! AND GIVE US SHIPS FOR GOD'S SAKE-  
Jeff: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS HAS A TWIST?!  
EJ: OH DEAR GOD-  
BEN: THIS BETTER BE INTERESTING!  
Masky: HURRY IT UP, BRIAN!  
Hoodie, from the top of the stairs: SHUT IT, MUSTARD BOY!  
Liu: oh god-  
Sully: shut up Liu. This is getting interesting!  
ava: oh... The twist is that if magority says they ship it, the two people have to kiss.  
Nina & Jane: chokes on drink EXUSE ME-  
Toby: O-Oh f-f-uck....  
Ava: So... Hoods, Masky, Yall are probably gonna have to kiss...  
Hoodie: DOES THAT MEAN WE COULD MAKE YOU KISS JEFF-  
Ava: chokes WHAT- NO-  
All except jeff and Ava: DO IT DO IT DO IT-  
Ava : IT'S UP TO THE PEOPLE DAMMIT- THAT AND IM NOT A BATSHIT PHYCO FANGIRL looks over at Nina. I AINT! NOW STFU-  
i teleport them to the room  
Jeff: oh for fucks-  
Masky and Hoodie are on the floor, praying to God.  
Liu: sighs who first...?  
BEN: IT'S GONNA BE JEFF-  
Ava: BEN AND EJ-  
BEN: WHAT-  
EJ: WHAT-  
Jane: Oh god-  
Masky and Hoodie get off the floor, now facing the group.  
Masky: so... It isn't us...?  
ava: if ya can hear properly, then you'd know.  
Clockwork: pfft, get the lovebirds in the centre....  
Ava and Clockwork shove BEN and Ej into the centre as Lj holds then both down.  
Ava EVERYONE! THOUGHTS?!  
THREE-  
ava: Okay, that means...  
Ej is mind praying while BEN had accepted his fate.  
ava : they don't have to kiss!  
Ej and Ben throw LJ off them before running around screaming "I AINT GAY-"  
ava : wait get back here we still have some more  
after dragging them back  
ava : Hey, hey, Clockwork....  
Clockwork: yeah?  
ava : holds up photo of Ticcidrowned  
Clockwork: YOUR BOUTTA DIE-  
ava : WORTH IT-  
ava runs from a wild Clockwork.  
ava: pfffft- oh my god- today we're- wheeze- TODAY WE HAVE A NEW SHIP FROM JAKE  
jeff: Oh god-  
Lj: Who is it?  
Ej: praying  
Hoodie: allready out the door  
Masky: running after Hoodie.  
Toby: fuck-  
Clockwork: oh lord-  
BEN: ready to jump back into Termina  
Jane: allready wheezing  
Ava, stumbling over herself: the ship is- wheeze- e-ej ungodly cackle- x Jeff-  
Jane and ava burst out laughing, while Nina fumes.  
Ej: WHAT-  
Jeff: HELL NO-  
Lj, BEN, Dark Link, Sonic and ava tackle Ej and Jeff, dragging them by their hair into the circle  
ava, sat on Jeff's chest with her legs on Ej's chest: Thoughts on this?!  
Jane: 10000/10!  
BEN:...7/10  
Lj: 8/10  
Toby: 6/10  
Clockwork: 3/10  
Hoodie,who just came through the door: 10/10  
Masky, who hopped through the open window: 7/10  
Nina: -10000000000000/10! JEFF'S MINE!  
Everyone: SHUT UP NINA!  
Liu: 2/10-  
Sully: whacks himself (technically Liu) 100000000000000/10!  
Revenge: YOU KNOW WHAT MEANS!  
Everyone except Nina, Jeff, EJ, Jane and ava: KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!  
ava and Jane slam their heads together, making them kiss  
Jane: THE SHIP HAS SAILED!  
ava : proceeds to run off into the forest, screaming for jake to 'GET HIS ASS UP AND FUCKIN HELP ME!'  
Jeff: chasing ava  
Ej: I give up....  
Masky and Hoodie ran off after the last one so I'm tryna go bring them back.  
ava opens the door to see hoodie and Masky screaming.  
ava: The fuck?  
Toby: DON'T ASK-  
Masky: ungodly scream  
ava: TIMOTHY, SHUT THE FUCK UP-  
Masky: Only one person in this house knows my na- GODDAMMIT BRIAN!  
Hoodie: still screaming  
ava: slams their heads together.  
Also ava : THERE! DONE! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP-  
ava and drag them to the circle and say rate the ship  
Jeff: 6/10  
Jane: 10/10  
Clockwork: 2/10  
Toby: 10/10  
Nina: 10/10  
Liu:5  
Sully:10000/10  
ben :6/10  
Ej: 9/10  
everyone other than hoodie and masky chank kiss kiss kis ava and jane wake them up and shove them together  
after that lia and liam comes in and lia pushes ava and him in the circle and starts saying kiss kiss kiss kiss and everyone else does and soon ava says fuck it and grabs him and kisses him and says happy lia nods and says very ava says good now lets go home your silbilngs are probley wondering wher eyou are


End file.
